<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Taken By Surprise by aliciameade</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25000855">Taken By Surprise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliciameade/pseuds/aliciameade'>aliciameade</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pitch Perfect (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Pitch Perfect 3, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strap-Ons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:21:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25000855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliciameade/pseuds/aliciameade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A nice little prompt: "Chloe strapping up, sat on the couch, Beca straddling and riding like there’s no tomorrow."</p>
<p>This is super-established Bechloe. You can consider them married.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>290</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Taken By Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Decided to pop this out of my collection.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>Beca doesn’t like surprises.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Correction: Beca acts like she doesn’t like surprises.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chloe’s allowed her to keep up the ruse for years, downplaying things like unexpected gifts while watching the excitement sparkle in Beca’s eyes while unwrapping them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sex is no different. Whenever asked if she’d be okay with Chloe doing something like waking her up with sex, Beca scoffs and rolls her eyes but doesn’t actually say ‘No, thanks.’ And when she wakes up with Chloe’s face between her thighs, she’s usually moaning, ‘Don’t stop.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Which is why Chloe doesn’t make her intentions for the evening well-known. Does she catch Beca in the kitchen and press her up against the refrigerator, causing magnets from their travels together to fall to the floor with a clatter, and kiss her in a way that implies she wants more?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, my God,” Beca mumbles against her lips but Chloe can feel her smiling before Beca’s returning the kiss with just as much eagerness. “Not that I’m complaining,” she says when they part for a breath, “but what is this about?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chloe’s hands slide up from Beca’s waist to tease over her chest and then dip back down to grab her ass with a playful squeeze. “Since when do I need a reason to kiss you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The squeak that escapes Beca at her grab makes Chloe smile and she gives Beca a chance to catch her breath. She’s winded from the sudden onslaught, a blush high on her cheeks, but her eyes are as bright as they are dark. “You don’t,” Beca says before diving back for more but Chloe steps away before their lips touch again. “Hey!” Beca pouts; “What the hell?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” Chloe asks with an innocent shrug before moving across the kitchen to grab a packet of microwave popcorn from the pantry. She tosses it onto the counter in Beca’s direction. “Wanna pop that? I’m going to go grab extra pillows.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...Sure,” Beca replies, someone absently. It’s obvious her mind is still reeling from Chloe’s unexpected physical ambush, which is exactly what Chloe wanted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She does grab extra pillows; she can’t show up in the living room for their movie night without them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But she grabs something else. Specifically, the violet silicone dildo from the drawer where it sits among many other options waiting to see if it’s their lucky night, but the handcuffs, vibrators, clamps, and scarves will have to wait their turn. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She snags the small bullet vibe that fits inside the special-use briefs she put on after her usual evening shower, as an afterthought, and gets things put in place.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her sweatpants are forgiving but not <em> that </em> forgiving and she laughs at the obvious bulge created by the seven inches now strapped to her hips. Its mere presence is a turn-on despite her amusement and she grasps it briefly and thinks about what’s about to come. She also wonders how men deal with having a real one; she knows if she did, she’d have a hard-on all the time as horny as she gets every time Beca so much as crosses her mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Beca, if all goes as intended; and herself.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She’d chosen to forego a bra after her shower, choosing an easy-to-remove tank top instead. She knows what her arms do to Beca, as well as her breasts, nipples plainly visible now that her arousal has firmly taken hold.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She uses the two extra pillows and blanket to conceal her surprise as she leaves their bedroom but Beca’s still in the kitchen, the sound of popcorn and Beca humming floating through the house. Her absence gives Chloe a welcomed few extra minutes so she can get their little snuggle fort set up without worrying about ruining the surprise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There is already a pair of wine glasses on the coffee table with a freshly opened bottle of white and she smiles that Beca took an extra step to add some romance to their at-home date night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She gets herself comfortable on the couch, taking care to adjust the toy so it’s not standing at obvious attention (not that she blames it; she is already incredibly turned on), and waits.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, sorry,” Beca says when she returns, bowl of popcorn in one hand and a few napkins in the other. “I got a call right when you went upstairs.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No prob,” she answers with a bright smile and outstretched arms. “Come cuddle.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Beca rolls her eyes a little but smiles as she sinks down onto the couch next to Chloe. She sets down the popcorn in exchange for the bottle of wine and a glass which she pours, immediately handing it to Chloe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chloe lets her hand rest on Beca’s back, scratching at it lightly through the thin T-shirt she changed into after work, along with sweatpants of her own.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chloe finds a specific kind of domestic bliss in the fact that they can have a date in their sweats and they’re both happier for it. “Anything super important?” she asks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She doesn’t really want to talk about work; she has one specific thing on her mind at the moment, but she’ll always listen to Beca if Beca wants to talk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not really,” Beca responds as she pours a glass of wine for herself. “Cheers,” she continues and Chloe taps her glass to Beca’s to sip together. “So, what are we watching tonight?” Beca asks as she settles back into the couch and against Chloe’s side, feet propped on the table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chloe balances her glass on the arm of the couch and picks up the remote to start scrolling through movie options but she has no intention of choosing something they’re actually going to watch to the end. “Haven’t decided yet.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What about that one with Julia Roberts?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Gonna have to narrow it down from that, babe,” she laughs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where she’s a hooker.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bec,” she laughs with light admonishment in her voice as she navigates to Beca’s suggestion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What? She’s a hooker! I wasn’t judging her for that,” Beca says defensively while reaching for a handful of popcorn. “I support sex workers. You know that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know, I know,” she says, still chuckling as she rubs Beca’s back.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>They’re thirty minutes and three-quarters of a bottle of wine into the movie when Chloe can’t take it anymore. Beca’s shifted enough that she’s tucked into Chloe’s side and Chloe lets her hand start drifting up from Beca’s knee from where it’s been resting somewhat idly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There’s no real response from Beca; it’s a rarity that Chloe isn’t touching her in some way so a hand on her thigh isn’t anything too newsworthy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She gets her attention when she presses her fingertips between her thighs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Trying to cop a feel?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe,” Chloe teases, pressing further until Beca’s legs give way and loosen a bit to let her move more freely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“On our 2,189th date? Moving a little fast, aren’t you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chloe laughs at that and Beca lifts her head from where it’s been resting against her shoulder to face her. She’s surprised either of them lasted as long as they did after the little prequel Chloe had given them earlier in the evening; Beca’s lips are on hers before she can come up with a witty reply.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s clear that prequel has been simmering within Beca’s libido. She kisses Chloe with a hunger Chloe knows well, one she’s felt from Beca so many times and felt within herself. She even grabs Chloe’s hand and pushes it right under her shirt until her breast is in Chloe’s hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why’d you make me wait?” Beca breathes against her lips before pushing her tongue into her mouth again. She’s already shifting, readying to move into Chloe’s lap and Chloe can’t imagine this playing out any better.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She squeezes at her breast, other hand joining it to tease the other, and waits for a chance to speak. “It’ll be worth it,” she finally manages when Beca pulls back to immediately reach for Chloe’s tank and remove it one quick motion. Her own shirt follows and Chloe twists her hips to help free her surprise from where she’d wedged it mostly out of the way just as Beca swings a knee over her lap.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She settles right on top of it and actually yelps, hips popping up and away. “Dude, oh, my God!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” Chloe says with a smile, immediately pulling Beca down by her waist to sit on her lap, the dildo being forgiving and leaning back so its hardness presses against Beca without being uncomfortable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’ve been wearing that this whole time?” Beca’s eyes are as wide as her nipples are hard and instead of answering her, Chloe leans down to bring one of them to her mouth. It draws a moan from Beca immediately and her hips tilt once, twice, until they’re rocking a slow rhythm to grind herself against Chloe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s killing Chloe to wait, but she believes in her own words: it will be worth it. She drinks in the way Beca’s body moves against hers, how with a glance up from where her tongue is still toying with the hard peaks of Beca’s breasts, Beca’s watching her, how Beca’s hands glide over her hair and shoulders and arms and back and breasts until her left hand is sliding down Chloe’s stomach until it’s slipping under the waistband of Chloe’s pants and she feels her wrap her hand around it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It makes Chloe’s hips twitch as though she could really feel it and she sucks maybe a little too hard on Beca’s nipple but all she gets is a hiss of an inhale in response before Beca’s moving backward enough that she can pull the toy from Chloe’s pants.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chloe lifts her head, then. She wants to watch what Beca decides to do next. Her hand strokes over its length once before reaching down again and Chloe fights back a shiver when she feels Beca’s fingers slip under the tight-fitting briefs, between her legs, to touch her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“God, Chloe,” she breathes and Chloe feels her finding her way blindly until there’s a muffled click followed by vibration that makes Chloe’s ass lift off the couch for a second.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck,” Chloe says, half-laughing from how suddenly intense it is. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Getting there,” Beca says with a laugh of her own as she stands up to push her pants and underwear down her legs. She reaches for Chloe’s next, making quick work of the pants to toss them aside so she can straddle Chloe again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did you bring the—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s already in Chloe’s hand, and warm from where it’s been hidden between her body and the arm of the couch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course you did,” Beca smiles, grabbing the bottle to flip its cap open while Chloe’s hands drop to her hips to hold her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She makes a show, really, of coating the toy with lube. The incessant vibrator and the motion of her hand mess with Chloe’s brain and it doesn’t take long before she’s actively pushing her hips up for more of the handjob Beca’s giving her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That is so damn hot,” Beca says after a few seconds of watching it but then she stops, letting go to slip the same hand between her own legs briefly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then she’s shifting forward, one hand on the base of the toy to hold it steady while she sinks onto it easily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Beca’s eyes close and she’s still for a few seconds and Chloe knows she’s squeezing it; she knows because if it was Chloe’s fingers entering her for the first time, she’d be squeezing them, too. Chloe always thinks of it as Beca’s way of welcoming her home. “Holy shit,” Beca says after a moment, eyes opening but heavy as her hands, one of them warm and wet, land on Chloe’s shoulders. “I can feel the vibrator.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “Good?” Chloe asks even though she knows the answer. She runs her hands up Beca’s back, then drags her nails down to make her back arch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Beca hums, her hands working on Chloe’s shoulders almost like she’s giving her a massage, but Chloe knows what it is: impatience and excitement and the physical manifestation of Beca’s struggle to hold herself back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then fuck me, Beca,” she says hotly, almost like an order because she knows Beca likes that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It works; Beca’s jaw drops at the command and her hands stop moving. Instead, they tighten and her hips start moving.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just like that,” Chloe sighs. She lets her hands roam lightly; she doesn’t want them to be too distracting as they ghost over Beca’s stomach and breasts and neck. She wants Beca’s focus to be on one thing. “Ride me hard.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dirty,” Beca says with a smirk after shivering at the words, but she does.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chloe’s hands move to hold her hips; she wants to feel Beca at work as she fucks herself, and Chloe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It doesn’t take long for it to spiral from both of them holding on to a shred of control to Beca throwing her head back as her hips work hard, taking Chloe in again and again as deeply as she can.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chloe meets her every time, hips pushing up as Beca pushes down to try to go deeper, always deeper.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They’re both loud and Chloe spares one ounce of thought to how they used to sneak around in college when they shared a house with eight other girls, muffling moans and filthy words with pillows or hands or whatever body part was within reach. She has nostalgia for those moments, but she does not miss them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Faster, baby,” she says with a groan, the vibrator and their rhythm driving her closer and closer to the edge.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Beca responds immediately, trading the hard, deep thrusts to sit down hard to take Chloe in as far as possible for impossibly fast rocking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her moan is loud with the change and Chloe’s hands move without conscious thought to grab her breasts, to hold them and feel them, to watch the way they move with the rest of Beca.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Beca’s hands slip off her shoulders and Chloe sees in her peripheral vision as they instead grab the back of the couch. It pulls Beca an inch or two closer and must change the angle favorably because she’s suddenly moaning like she’s about to come and that makes Chloe let go of her fight to keep her own orgasm at bay.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you gonna come for me?” she asks. She knows she is; it’s obvious but she knows Beca likes to be asked. She also knows Beca likes when Chloe reaches down to rub her clit with the pads of her first two fingers when she’s close.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck,” Beca says through a moan. “Yeah.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re going to make me come, too,” she says with her own moan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck,” Beca says again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then there are no words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s a hot, desperate race toward a mutual finish line and Chloe doesn’t have to do much more than hold on and let Beca get them there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s loud.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s intense. So intense that Chloe’s voice cracks from how loud she is.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Beca’s hands are in her hair and they twist and yank, probably involuntarily, as she comes, her body shuddering again and again as Chloe’s own orgasm drives her hips up into Beca to drag it out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Holy shit,” Beca says once they both start to calm down as she collapses forward, face in Chloe’s neck. “Holy shit, that was amazing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They’re both breathing hard and Chloe, despite how hard she just came, isn’t ready to be finished. She runs her hands up Beca’s sweat-slick back to tangle into her hair and pull, just hard enough to get Beca to lift her hand and sit back with a moan of surprise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t stop.” She starts working her fingers against Beca again, gently at first as she watches until the look of surprised amusement on her face gives way to lust.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I won’t if you don’t,” Beca answers before leaning in to kiss her, slowly and deeply as she starts to move again.</p>
<p><br/>Chloe shakes her head; she has no intention of stopping any time soon. When Beca leans back after a few seconds, renewed energy visible in the way her body is moving, Chloe can’t help but bite her lip and groan. “You look so good like that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah?” Beca says with a toss of her hair; much of it is clinging to her skin but that only adds to her sex appeal. She also likes Chloe’s attention and holds it by running her hands up her own body to her breasts to play with her nipples while she starts to rock more quickly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chloe presses her fingers more firmly against Beca and she sees the way it makes her slow, steady rhythm stutter, just the tiniest bit. “So good.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s slower the second time. Chloe lets her head fall back to rest against the couch, allows her eyes to close other than glancing at Beca now and then. It’s enough to feel her, to hear her, to translate the way she moves to the way she’s making both of them feel. It’s less about a panicked need for release and more about extending the pleasure until, when Chloe’s fingers slip from her own distraction from pleasure, that Beca’s quiet sighs shift back to a moan of neediness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They don’t even say anything; their communication is purely nonverbal now. Chloe sits up and wraps her arms around Beca’s waist to pull her in and keep her close. She lifts her chin to catch the hard kiss Beca gives her. She holds on as Beca’s long, slow, rolling rhythm suddenly changes into the same hard, quick beat they’d finished on the first time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chloe’s fingers aren’t on her this time; she knows they don’t need to be. Beca’s so aroused she’s going to come no matter what. Chloe can’t even feel the vibrator anymore; it might be dead for all she knows. It’s Beca and the way she’s riding her that’s driving her closer and closer to climax.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Beca whines against her lips and Chloe just moans as they cling to one another as orgasm overtakes them both.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s a deeper, longer climax this time and she knows it is for Beca, too. Maybe even more so if the way she moans again and again as her hips buck and jerk against Chloe for much longer than usual.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It isn’t until her own orgasm has subsided for several seconds that she realizes she’s right, that Beca’s been driven so far into arousal that she’s experiencing something much more intense than Chloe had and Chloe thrusts her own hips up a few times, best she can with how heavy Beca is on her, and she watches Beca completely fall apart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s a sight she won’t forget as long as she lives. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>(She has several such sights in her memory.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She watches Beca lose it, the kind of deeply out-of-body orgasm they manage maybe once a month if they’re lucky, and she’s glad she decided the blanket she brought down earlier would best serve them if she was sitting on it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She doesn’t dare lean forward to kiss her; not right now. Beca’s in another world entirely and Chloe is content to watch, her own body quivering with a small explosion of an empathetic orgasm. She will wait until Beca returns to earth before she does anything to interrupt it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When it passes, Beca slumps forward with a groan of pure exhaustion and pleasure, arms heavy and uncoordinated as they wrap around Chloe’s neck. Chloe catches her, of course.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Love you,” she mumbles against Chloe’s neck, a soft tip of a tongue grazing her skin after the words. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you, too.” Chloe’s hands stroke her back and move higher to gather her hair and pull it away from her skin so she can cool down more easily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It makes Beca shiver but Chloe knows how good the air feels in a moment like this so she waves her free hand to fan the back of her neck, drawing a sigh of contentment from her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few more seconds pass and Chloe feels Beca moving backward, using her hold on Chloe as leverage until Chloe’s surprise for the evening slips out of her. The disconnect helps bring Beca back to consciousness and she sits up again, though not without an amusing struggle that has Chloe helping her by bracing her hands against Beca’s shoulders so she can lean against them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Worth the wait?” she teases when Beca’s bleary eyes finally meet hers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Beca huffs a laugh and nods. “Fuck yeah.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>The End</strong> </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>